


After Your Funeral

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: After the funeral, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Character Death, Charles Being Concerned, Charles is a Professor, Deathfic, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Novel, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Servant, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Problems, Psychological Torture, Sad, Sad Ending, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery, Stabbing, Starvation, Tears, Tissue Warning, Torture, Triggers, Violence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: After the funeral, Charles journeys through the events that lead to his death. Who could do such violent act? Who was responsible for killing the innocent? These questions will be answered in the most bizarre way that anyone least expect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most ruthless and most brutal I have ever written so please read the warnings and tags before reading. For those who decide to carry on please enjoy.
> 
> READ IF YOU DARE!

They had found the body by the river side, it was mangled and broken in many places. The hair matted with dried blood. The eyes were blindfolded by a cloth. The mouth gagged by another and its hands and legs were tied together. The body was naked from the waist down where more dried blood had consumed to layer on the body. By the look of it seems to be dead. One officer had gotten brave and took a closer look and after a few minutes passed as he slow turned the body over and it's only when he had removed the blindfold and the gagged the face had soon become clear to them. His dark brow hair, his strong jawline, six foot in height... if this was who they thought it was than they would have to do what all officers in the field have to do.

They hated this job. It was not easy and surly it wasn't going to be especially when it is someone you love. The paramedics had arrived to the scene and carefully lifted they body onto a body bag. The Coroner will see for himself and only he touches the body.  
"Dispatch...we have found a body, trying to identify the man" said the inspector; the other officers had to stomach their lunches.  
"Was..was that really him?"  
"Well only Collin can tell"  
They grow silent as they talked this over.

Back in the police station the missing persons reports had came back. Various of them were females and children but one had caught their attention, one that seemed to already solve their John Doe.

**MISSING**  
Erik Magnus Lehnsherr  
**Age:** 28  
**Eye** **color** : Blue-grey  
**Height** : 6ft

_Please help us find Erik. He is a son and a Husband whose family and friends misses the most. He was last seen on February 23rd. Please help us, we just want Erik home alive. Please call us or come and see us if you know where he is. Anyone who finds Erik will be rewarded $200,000._

Their suspicions were only proven true when the coroner had finally done his investigation.  
"What is it, Collin?"  
Collin shook his head and sighed.  
"It's not good. The damage to the body has shown more than just a beating. I found bruises and deep wounds like normal but they didn't stop there... come and see but I'm warning you it ain't pretty" he said leading the head investigators of homicide.

They entered bravely as they were greeted by the face of death. There on the table was the body they had discovered.  
"He had been stabbed, shot at, beaten, starved, tortured, strangled, sexually assaulted and others we can't name all here now" he said circulating the body.  
"Do we have the identification for the gentleman?" Collin asked curiously.  
"Erik. Erik Lehnsherr" the officer replied. The coroner stopped than looked at the victim than back at the fellow officers.  
"Oh gosh, oh gosh.... no! No" he began to break down, his heartbreaking and tears began to roll down his eyes  
"What's the matter?" Asked Dylan.  
"What are you going to tell Charles?" He whispered barely audible.  
"Charles who?" Asked another officer more curious than the rest.  
"A friend... his husband"  
Everyone stopped talking, they have just realized informing the victims family and friends were much harder to do now they know the name.

Charles Francis Xavier was a respected man, a professor at the best university in New York City. He had been the the co-founder of for the school for mutants and had just married his long time boyfriend, Erik Lehnsherr who had helped him build and protect the school and the children. They know what to do. They had driven to the larges mansion in the area and had knocked once, twice and it only took two times before the door opened. There stood a young man in his early twenties, his bright blue eyes stared at them.  
"Hello, its the New York Police Department , may we enter?"  
The man didn't say a word and just nodded his head. He had guided them to the living room where several more people had settled themselves down. Three women and two other men. Children, two boys, two girls, had made their way down stairs. Peter, David, Wanda and Lorna had said nothing either as they held each other's hands. The situation just got harder. Not the children. Not the children.

Charles had sat beside his mother and his sister, Raven and squeezed their hands. The other, older couple had their fingers intertwined too.  
"Is he... is he..?" Muttered Charles, his eyes tearing up. The leading officer sighed and bowed his head. A sigh of defeat.  
Charles bit his lip and squeezed harder.  
"We are unsure yet. It's best if you go down to the hospital. It's important to conclusively confirm the body, can you manage that?" The officer said, leaning closer to Charles. Charles swallowed his words. He looked at his mother and sister for comfort, for guidance when he needed it the most.  
"Go, it's the only way," said Raven, leaning her head on his shoulders. His mother looked at her son with tears down her eyes, Sharon was in full support for his decisions but had also tried to persuade him to have a go.  
"Raven is a right sweetheart, please it'll probably do you good" she whispered before kissing him on his head. Charles looked in the eyes of the older couple on the other side.  
"What should I do?" He projected in their minds and they smiled weakly as they responded back with kindness.  
"Do what is best, Erik would have told you so"  
Charles smiled and nodded.

Eldest of the sibling, Lorna had stepped forward and crossed her arms. The nineteen-year-old whose emotions affected her powers and sent the metal around her shook in a green glow.  
"Please... for us" she whispered to her father as the other children watched and listened. Charles stood up from his sister and mother's grasp and pulled his daughter tightly around his arms and told the others to join too.  
"I'll go... alone... I want to be alone" he commanded and they agreed. He took his bag and before leaving he packed the one thing that will identify the body for sure. The photograph, a photo that sealed the way they lived and loved. The moment they met each other. After hugging his mother and Raven and kissing his children on their heads he said his goodbyes to Jakob and Edie as he left them with the officers.

The drive the hospital was boring and yet when entering the hospital through the passages of narrow hallways and then into a dark room was a much better journey than the ride there. The closer they got the more Charles got nervous, his hands were sweaty and his eyes were not blinking. They turned a corner and one more right turn before they entered a slightly lit room where a single table stood. On the table was a body covered by a thin white sheet but it was obvious what it was.  
"Are you ready?"  
Charles nodded and was asked to move closer to the body and so he followed. He was so close now that Charles could smell the stench of death that still lingered in the air from the body.

In the count of three, one of the officers pulled back the sheet. They had warned him about what he may see and he had a knot in his stomach from the tension that crawled their way through his body but after the warnings, he still advanced to the unavailing the sheet. As they did the whole world begs to spin faster as his heart broken into little pieces, his heart no longer beating from the sound of their bond together. His eyes began to water again as he cupped his mouth and screamed, he screamed and dropped down to his knees screaming Erik's name. But he knows he can't hear him, he can't see him and he could no longer love him for the dead can't say "I love you" when you say it first, the dead can't pull you deeply into a hug when you are sad. The dead can't come back.  
"NO! No! ERIK! Please!" Screamed Charles as Erik's blooded face, his handsome blooded face was the only thing that resembled Erik. The rest was foreign to Charles, the body was too thin so bones showed through.

Charles screamed and refused to be pulled back up but eventually, he was carried away from the room by a nurse. They let him calm down first before asking questions but they now knew what they had been missing and that nothing could change the way it could have been avoided but they could only do now is to finally get the answers and for Charles he too is waiting, waiting for the reasons why someone would take everything away from him, the way Erik's cruel treatment may have resulted with his activism forwards mutant freedom but these were just educational guesses for now. No one knows not even Charles. Not even Erik's closes love ones and friends but the journey to the truth go will lead Charles to unexpected places.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months ago, on April 2nd Erik and Charles had gotten married on that one spring afternoon. Everyone had attended apart from Charles' stepfather and brother for their views on mutant marriage was that is was not normal, it was abnormal and downright crazy. They opposed to the nonsense. The beach was laid out with chairs and blue decorations. It was as if the sea had taken them away and had sailed into the night. Charles was getting changed with his mother helping him prepare for their big day. Charles was nervous and scared a little but his mother and Raven took his hand.   
"It's okay, you are ready for this," said Sharon awaiting to see Charles down the aisle. She was going to walk her son down the sandy aisle to see him off into a loving marriage.   
"Your father would have been proud," she said kissing his forehead. Charles stared at her deeply in her eyes, she knew what he had left about Kurt and the mentions of his real father but somehow it was all too real to Sharon and he had to accept that, after all, she was very supportive and so was Raven.

Raven fixed a flower on his breast pocket of his jacket. A rose in his hands.   
"Erik is a proud husband, you should be proud too, besides I want to meet my new brother in law" she laughed and hugged Charles. Charles hugged back. By the time the sun was begging to set down into the horizon, the sky now turning a beautiful shade of red and pink the wedding had begun. The guest had arrived in their thousands some of which were humans that supported mutants and their cause. There near the altar, the archway decorated with blue roses that interwoven in and out of the frame was Erik with his father and best man beside him. Jakob patted his son on their shoulder and leaned forward saying something in German. The best man was Devon who Erik had met when studying with Charles.   
"You are going to be okay, Erik" reassured Jakob as he squeezed Erik into a hug.   
"Thank you for everything" replied Erik and eventually the music of the wedding march began and the hundreds of guests all turned their heads and loyal gasp of "awww" and "beautiful" rang through the open air. There was Charles walking down the aisle with his mother linked with him arm in arm.

Erik in his grey suit couldn't help but shed tears from his eyes as he saw his soon to be husband walk down the aisle. Their eyes interlocked as both had tears down their faces unable to hold them back. The music stopped and Charles and Erik took each other's hands. Hank McCoy did the service for it was easier for the better of them and then right there they did their vows. It was short but sweet and everything in between.   
"To my dearest Charles Francis Xavier, I had lost my way, I've lost everything the world to me and yet here I am, standing to the most amazing person I've had ever had a chance to meet. You saved me, you were my salvation and hope. You were my focus between rage and serenity and for that, I am very grateful. Because of you I have become the better man but I can't promise you that I'll be good forever but I can promise you that for better or worst, in sickness and in health I will love you until death do us part" said Erik his vows making the whole beach fill with tears of joy and happiness at his vows of sweet remedies.

Charles was beginning to cry now, in full set of tears cascading down his face like a waterfall on a cliff face. It was now his turn to make his vows.   
"To my dearest Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, you were the broken, the fearful and the angered, you wanted to destroy humanity and become the bigger man but I had shown you the better path and since the day we met you'll always be the better man. Together, you and I. I told you once that you are not a lone and look at us now, we are forever in each other's arms because no matter what I love you. I'll protect you and kept you alive. And in doing so for better or for worst, in sickness and in health I'll love you until death do us part"   
By the end of their vows, the whole beach was silent apart from the tears that were stinging their eyes. They had their moments of laughter and joy and embarrassment as each one gathered together for the ring ceremony.

Young David, the youngest of his three siblings had been the ring boy and was giving the responsibility to keep the rings save. And so he did and he walked down the aisle with sweetness and innocence presenting the rings to Erik and Charles. The crowd once again showed their affections towards little David.   
"Thank you so much sweetheart" whispered Charles before laying a kiss on his cheek. David blushed and ran back to his grandmother's arms. They slipped the rings to their fingers and then with the touch of the traditional messages, Hank closed their marriage with the words everyone knows and loves.   
"And you may now kiss your groom," he said and Erik was the first to pull Charles into a passionate kiss. Charles kisses back, the children closed their eyes and pretended to be sick but the adults shared gleeful remarks and smiles and tears that stained their faces.   
"I love you, Mr Xavier"  
"I love you too Mr Lehnsherr"   
The two of them had made each other them so happy. It was the happiest moment of their lives and it's on Charles' mind everyone on repeat.


	3. Chapter 3

The memories had been racing through his mind as the minutes went by without answers. He had sat in the waiting room to calm down before the investigators were ready to question him.   
"We are so sorry for your lost but we need to ask you a few questions about your husband Erik"   
Charles had lifted his head, his blue eyes shining blue were bloodshot red but he complied and nodded blowing his nose.   
"Can you tell when you last saw him? When was the last time you saw him alive?"   
Charles paused than began to tell.   
"I...I...well it was around two days after we gotten married. Erik and I had just gotten back from our honeymoon and the next day he told me he'll just been out, he said he'll come back but h..h...he never did" cried Charles blowing his nose again.   
"Is there anyone you know that would want to harm or even want you husband dead?" The officer carried on.   
"Well over the years I've made many enemies, many whom I've came cross in the Mutant Freedom marches. Many close friends have turned against us. But... but oh could start with Kurt Marko. My step father had always heated my mutant affairs..he hated Erik too"   
The officers nodded and had stopped their interview allowing Charles to leave.

The moment Charles had gotten out of the waiting room, Charles' mother and sister had arrived, with them was Edie and Jakob were arm in arm, the tears already staining their faces as the lost of their son had deepened their grief. Lorna had the fifteen year old twins and five year old David crowed around her. They all cried and cried until they had no more tears to cry that day. But everything was going to be okay and everything was going to be alright as the officers investigated Kurt Marko and Cain but when they arrived the whole investigation was turned around in its head.   
"I've got nothing to do with the monsters death" cried out Kurt Marko his son Cain next to him. The monster was gone, it had died not a honourable death but a tragic one. A death only deserving by true monsters not kind ones. Not like Erik. Never Erik.

The officers had looked confused but were not convinced. They edged both father and son further but they had solid alibis. They had been out by the clubs waiting for friends to arrive.   
"If that's the case then..." he sighed and taken a card out from his pocket and handed it over to Kurt. Both son and father looked at the card with distaste.   
"We'll give you a call when you know anything else for now you are free to go"  
The two of them were soon left alone and by the time the door slammed shut Kurt had crumpled the card and through it in the bin.   
"We are not going to interact with them you understand son?"  
"Yeah I understand.." Cain replied before going back to his own business.

The leading investigators were no closer to find the right lead and over and over again nothing came about the killer who murdered and tortured Mr Lehnsherr. In the next four months, they had run the case but it soon turned cold and so on the anniversary of his death leading investigator Michael Mordan closed the case as unsolvable and retired making his final apology to Charles and his family. Edie and Jakob had died of old age not getting the justice they deserved for their son's death. Charles grew angry and frustrated by the lack of persistence from the officers and soon on the anniversary of their wedding day he had sworn to get justice to for Erik. He made a promise, a promise to keep him safe and he failed. He had broken his vow and when he had gotten home he throws all he had on the ground and without a thought, Charles had accidentally smashed a photograph that was framed to the ground.

After wiping his face, Charles rushed to the photograph and not caring for the broken glass he took the broken photo in his hands. The photo was of them on their first date. It was a good memory and a good life back then when death was there to take him away. When death wasn't part of the equation and him and Erik could have gotten what they deserve. Love. That's all they wanted. 


	4. Chapter 4

The morning had been good that day and it was going to be a good one. Charles was preparing the school schedule before heading downstairs but was interrupted by the sound of small pebbles banging against the window. Annoyed he gotten up and flung open the window and as he did a pebble hit him square in the face.   
"Oh gosh!" He screamed and then there was Erik floating in the air in front of him.   
"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry... I....I... oh Charles!" Muttered Erik as he peered himself down but his big foot got trapped by the window from sending him flying towards Charles knocking both of them over with Erik on top of his lover.   
"I'm very sorry" cried out Erik getting off his boyfriend helping him as he did so.

Charles was still moaning but to be fair he was being stupid to open the window without consequences. He brushed it off and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. They haven't quite established the whole relationship thing yet and so kissing was left in the later years of their relationship.   
"What are you doing outside throwing pebbles at my window anyway?" Asked Charles touching his face, feeling and making sure nothing was bleeding. Erik just let out a deep sigh and rested his chin on top of Charles' head.   
"I'm sorry liebling, I wanted to do something romantic with you and thought of the most romantic thing I could possibly think of..." Erik said with honesty and Charles smiled.   
"Well darling if you wanted to be romantic just ask me," he said hugging Erik in his arms.

They had spent the next few hours getting ready for the school day when Charles and Erik had been grading papers Erik had asked Charles something that he had considered to be the most romantic thing he had ever asked.   
"Charles?"   
"Yes," Charles replied without looking up from the papers. Erik had swallowed his words.   
"Um... you've worked so hard today, so you mind going on a date with me?" Asked Erik with the nerves getting the better of him. There was a silent pause and the room began to get warm.   
"Oh, Erik that's wonderful I... wait?" Charles had finally looked up from his duty and stared at Erik. They've never gone on a date before, they just got together and it seems to all be happening so fast now. Every day seems to contribute to their relationship and this... this was the day.   
"Erik... I...I..."   
Erik had interrupted Charles before he could even finish his sentence.   
"I'm sorry I asked it was just that I thought we were so close now and..."   
"Shut up will you" cried out Charles as he gotten up, walked over to Erik as he sat on his lap and kissed him on the lips. He had wrapped his skinny arms around Erik's neck and wrapped his legs around Erik as they continued to kiss.   
"I think that answers your question" Charles giggled in his mind, projecting his loving thoughts only to Erik and telepathically Erik replied with the same idea.

Charles and Erik had gotten dressed with great help from each other as Charles helped Erik with his tie.   
"Thanks, liebling" whispered Erik, kissing him on the cheek. Charles smiled as his warm lips touched his cheek.   
"There we go, you look all smart"   
"Thanks, Charles"   
They headed out of their room with their hands together. When they had reached downstairs they were greeted with Raven, Logan and Emma Frost.   
"There they are, always late aren't we?" Said Logan being the same person like the first day he and Charles met. Logan had been the first person to sign up for the program, with his somewhat of a bad temper it wasn't hard to keep the students in order.   
"Classic Logan..." replied Emma as she stood next to Raven.

Emma Frost had been a friend of Erik's for a long while now and as a kind gesture when they ever get married Erik was sure going to invite her to his and Charles big day.   
"So it's time go, come on Erik," said Charles with a great deal of wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible.   
"Hang on there bud, why are we here?" Asked Logan who was raising his eyebrows at the young couple.   
"Oh well you see Erik had asked me out on a date and well I said yes and so I want you to look after the kids while we are away okay bye," said Charles as he quickly pulled Erik with him out of the door without letting their time to think.

Emma and Raven laughed while Logan just shook his head at the ladies in front of him.   
"I did not sign up to this, babysitting is not my type of thing" growled Logan folding his arms in front of his heavy chest.   
"Come on Howlett, keep moving," said Raven patting Logan on the back and with enough convincing he had complied. Erik and Charles had laughed themselves silly as they recalled the reaction Logan gave them as they left. Charles and Erik had arrived at the most glamorous and most expensive restaurant in all of New York and Erik kindly suggested for him to pay but Charles being kinder had offered and he insisted.   
"Please, let me" whispered Charles as he wrapped his arms around Erik's, resting his head on his arm. Erik smiled and kissed Charles on his head.   
"Okay," his voice muffled by his mouth pressing softly on his hair.

The dinner was excellent and once the food was finished and the last of their wine was gone they headed home. It was already ten in the even and while they walked in the moonlit sky very drunk Erik had swung Charles by his arms and pulled him closer to his chest and he kissed him full on the lips. They kissed under the moonlit sky. They kissed as if their lives depended on it and as if a spark had flown it was definitely like magic. Erik had been so close to Charles and yet he never thought it would be like this, never like this but he was glad, happy even by the realisation that this was the reality now. Nothing more, nothing else. After a while Charles still drunk had a thought.   
"Let us remember this night, do you have your phone with you?" Asked Charles trying to reach for his phone.   
"Hey... hey, hang on" smiled Erik as he reached for his phone in his pocket.   
"Just take the photo already" demanded Charles pulling his boyfriend closer to his own height. Erik shook his head and so using his mutation to control metal he lifted his phone in the air and when no one was looking, Erik, took the photo. The photo that was framed and axe by their bedside, together at last.


	5. Chapter 5

Charles had given all his life to devoting everything to finding what happened to Erik. And yet there he was letting his blood flow from his cut on his hand. He had been gripping on the broken glass frame for so long that the glass had sunk deep into his palm of his hand.   
"I need to find his killer or killers, it's the only way to get justice, for me, for us, for his parents," said Charles still crying but not only from the pain on his hand but Erik too. The worst part of this was he didn't even get to say goodbye but it was probably for the best for saying goodbye won't bring him back.

Raven had just finished wrapping his hand with the bandage.  
"We know Charles, we all know," she said daring not to look him in his eyes. His blue eyes.   
"But Raven, you don't understand! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND! NONE OF YOU DO!" Cried Charles as he began to cry and cry and cry as Raven pulled him tightly in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder. He had collapsed into her arms as she softly cradled her brother in him there.   
"Shhh it's okay, let it out. Let it all out" she cried softly, syncing with his crying. Both of them cried and both had their hearts broken as the memory of Erik had surfaced once more.

Charles Xavier had been away from his work and when he had finally had come back the Principle had insisted he should come to his office and tell him what is going on.   
"Mr Xavier, you know the standards of this school and if you have no valid excuse for your absence I must inform you of your early retirement, now care to explain," said Mr Barlow as he folded his arms and looked deeply into Charles' eyes. Charles swallowed and began to cry again. He hadn't had the opportunity to not cry because everything he did was a sore memory of when Erik was alive when Erik had loved every moment he had to share with the people he loved especially Charles. He had stared out the open window.   
"My husband was murdered, his funeral is tomorrow" muttered Charles twisting his fingers in small circles over and over again. Now his head is low and staring at his hands.

Mr Barlow sighed and soon his fixed figure had relaxed.   
"I'm sorry for your lost, is there anything we can do?"   
Charles smiled weakly.   
"It's okay, it's alright, I'm okay... thank you for your concern" cried Charles.   
"Well sorry about my rudeness earlier I didn't know, I'm sorry again"   
"There is nothing to be sorry for, Erik was not yours to lose, he was mine... I'm sorry I need to go back to my class" cried Charles again before leaving so soon. He had walked alone, the corridors empty. Erik used to lead him to his classes, kiss him goodbye and leave for work but not today. Not now. Never again. Charles entered the room and hadn't noticed his class staring at their professor with concern in their faces.

There had been rumours that had been spread around the school about Professor Xavier's newly lover had been murdered but rumours are rumours so some had thought this was a good time to ask.   
"Right.. please could you all... uh... just go and read about the.. uh... um" he had hesitated and what would have been a good day had turned from bad to worst when one of his own students Toby had decided to state out the sudden rumours.   
"Mr Xavier, have you heard the about rumours?" He asked, several of his fellow students had tried to stop him but their warnings were ignored. Charles looked at him with careful and tearful eyes.   
"What.. want rumours?"   
"About the Lehnsherr murder case!"   
There was a thin line of furry in the air as Charles gripped the edge of the table so hard his knuckles turned white.   
"Where did you hear that?" Chocked Charles.   
"My father told me, every detail possible. Gruesome it was he said, horrific he said. But I must say, Professor, I must agree with my father sir..."   
"Which is..?"   
"Erik Lehnsherr is a terrorist sir, formed the Brotherhood of Mutants sir. My father had told me he would have killed Lehnsherr himself and I would too, to be honest, sir. He deserved to die, sir..." he had stopped and smiled, he actually smiled as if nothing mattered to him, that his father was right and Erik was wrong. Here he was smiling at death, admiring murder and phrasing Erik's killers. That's horrific.

Charles began to cry again because there was nothing else he could do. He was mixed with tears and shame as his own student lashed out against his lover, his husband not knowing the truth.   
"Erik Lehnsherr did more for us, for both humans and mutants... YOU'LL NEVER KNOW HIS LOVE!" screamed Charles before he collapses on to his chair bringing his head down on his arms on the table crying his worries and pain away. When he had woken from the trance of his tears Charles' blurry vision had cleared up to see several of his students, Raven and the Principle around him.   
"Oh, Charles," said Raven as de placed her arms around her brother's back.   
"Mr Xavier are you alright?"   
Charles could only nod.   
"You're very lucky several of your students here had been kind enough to come and get me... I've suspended Mr Lawrence after his disrespectfulness towards stuff members"   
To this Charles smiled and held onto Raven's hand for comfort.   
"We are sorry about that sir, we knew already but Toby didn't and we tried to warn him but..." said Scott Summers, a student Charles knows well for his brother Alex helped him on weekends with the mutant rallies.   
"But Toby was being tough and all because his father is in the force" muttered Jean Grey. Ororo and Kurt stood by nodded at the statement.   
"Yeah, Toby is a bully"   
"Right you are Kurt" agreed Ororo. The encouragement from the students were benign Charles back up to his feet, but the reality was still there and it wasn't going away any time soon. Not when Erik is nowhere to be found.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the day they met...

From the day he had became the leader of the mutant rights act, Charles had only dreamed of getting started and moving to New York. He had just packed his belongings from his home in Oxford until Raven came in looking for him.   
"Come on, I want to go to London with for awhile, please! Come on Charles, just this once" said Raven pulling her brother tightly by his arms.   
"Raven! Raven please I'm busy"   
"You're always so busy, just relax and come to London with me. Emma, Hank and Logan are coming too, now come on" she replied pulling Charles harder by the tug of his cardigan. By this point Charles sighed and gave into his sister's begging.

They had left their home they shared and headed for the car. There Logan was already in the drivers seat, drumming his fingers on the wheel. Beside him was Hank who was happily distracting himself by looking peaceful out of the window.   
"Come on, we haven't got all day" screamed Logan as his temper had risen in tears last hour.   
" we are coming, hold on there Logan" shouted Charles back as he opened the door and took his place in the middle. Charles had unfortunately sandwiched himself between Raven and Emma who were gleefully chatting non stop about their outlandish girl problem. The drive to London was not bad but the constants arguing was rough though and it had given Charles a headache that he had began to shut himself out of the others minds.

London was busier as always with the daily shopping and the tourist making their way to the centre of London. They had hours to have a break and so after what seemed like hours for the girls to shop a little Raven decide that lunch was needed to be served.   
"I've found this nice place up town but it's expensive and I was really looking forward to..."   
"No, I promised you the best time in the car and I'll pay for it" said Charles and Raven smiled and hugged her brother in her arms.   
"Oh your the best!" She exclaimed and so they headed up town and began to make their way towards the restaurant that Raven had been demanding to go to.   
"Emma said it is just phenomenal.... isn't that right, Emma?" Raven said holding the door before them.   
"That's true, it's just the best" replied Emma. As they entered, ta tall, handsome waiter arrived to tale them to their seats. He spoke with a German accent and all the way from his hair to his eyes, to his lips, down to his broad shoulders it seems that he was a very good looking man.   
"Welcome, table for five? Okay follow me please" he said leading to a nice open space looking outside from a grand glass window.

Charles took his seat next to Raven as their waiter began to take their orders. After awhile Ravens and Emma began to talk again and Hank and Logan were talking or arguing, Charles didn't know what they were saying, he just stared at the bar hoping something interesting would happen but nothing did and so for the last few minutes Charles grew tired and bored until the food and drinks came and they had tucked into the fine German cuisine. It was the same waiter that took them to their table, Charles smiled as he was handed his plate.   
"Thank you" said Charles. The young man smiled and nodded with their satisfaction. Then there was a booming sound from the kitchen and a slightly older man had came out, a towel draped on his shoulder. They exchanged a few words in German before the younger man came to apologise.   
"I'm so sorry but there has been a delay with your food" he said and there he was again waiting for the food to arrive. Fed up with the waiting and not wanting to use his telepathy Charles went over to the counter and demanded to see the manager. He normally never got angry but his stomach was too hungry to care.   
"Excuse me! Excuse me! I want to.."   
"I'm sorry sir, but there has been a problem and.."   
"No, you don't understand...!" Charles said in disgust as he accidentally shoved several spoon and forks down on the ground but they didn't crash land as a matter of fact they were floating in mid-air.

Charles stood there is shock horror as the young man manipulated the metal.   
"I'm... I'm... I'm sorry" muttered the man and than he had bolted from the restaurant, fleeing the scene. The utensils cluttering to the floor as they should have done. Suddenly the older man came out and this time a women came out after him.   
"ERIK!.. damn that boy" he said shaking his head before lifting his head and smiling apologetically.   
"I'm sorry, he still can't control it... only when he gets angry is when it came into use... we must go after our son, he can't go out there alone" he said a sad tone in his voice now appeared and Charles had felt the same way, about how he had shouted at the man.   
"Well done Charles, you know how to mess things up" he thought in his head. He bite his bottom lip.   
"I'll go after him, besides it's my fault, I shouted at him" he said. The shame and guilt had settled in and had insisted he should go.

They two looked at each other and settled for the safe side and nodded at Charles' chance to get Erik back.   
"Thank you, I won't let you down" Charles said before he was running down the road looking for the man, the man named Erik. After running got him nowhere he stopped and looked at around and placed his finger to his temple and closed his eyes. There was the sound of running, breathing than... crying. He opened his eyes and ran in the direction of the crying.

There by the dark alleyway was the young man from earlier. He walked to him slow and stretched out his arms to reach out for the man.   
"It's okay, I'm here everything is going to be okay" he said in his mind taking the opportunity to show him they are more alike then he thinks. "Erik it's okay, everything is going to be okay" Charles continued. Erik looked up and frowned.   
"What are you doing inside my head, what are you doing?"   
"It's okay" he knelt down and moved closer to the man named Erik. "I've okay, I'm just like you... I can't read your mind, feel your thought... you are not alone, Erik, you are not alone" Charles than felt weight on his body and crying again. He realised that Erik had rested his head on his shoulders and he was crying again, his arms around his waist.   
"I thought I was alone" Erik cried out loud. Charles lifted his chin with his fingers and said softly  
"You are not alone" and like a guardian to a child he took Erik's hand and walked him back to the restaurant, back to his parents.

_**3 months later...** _

Charles had settled himself into his new home in New York where several volunteers had helped with his promise to make lives better for mutants. He placed down the boxes and smiled beaming at the many people that had showed up. Even many humans had decided to help too.   
"Erik just come in here, the humans are okay" said Charles laughing a little. Erika bad Charles since the day they met had agreed to see each other again and what grew from this was a beautiful relationship where Charles and Erik were able to hold hands together and such that day they taken to the liking to call each other their boyfriend.   
"Fine but I want more hugs for this", he said stepping inside the mansion before wrapping his arms around his profound lover.   
"I love you"   
"I love you too, Charles"   
They settled down and waited for the other to come around to talk about the next weeks' rally. Charles and Erik worked together, they loved together. They were perfect together. That is how it used to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Unlike the movies, the sky had been as clear as it was that early morning when perpetration for the funeral was on the way. No sign of death had stained the sky leaving it blue as Charles' eyes. 

"Leave that alone.... keep still... where are the flowers?" Screamed Emma as she said her demands. Her blonde hair was unnatural against the black dress she wore that day. Everyone wore black that day. Charles too wore black and black was not his colour. There had been a knock at the door and without a signal tone of happiness in his voice he replied to the knocker.   
"Come in"   
Raven had came in with pain in her heart too, she did not want to see her brother like this. She came over and hugged her brother tightly, she even squeezed tightly before letting go.   
"It's time" she whispered. Charles didn't look her in the eyes and all they did was cry as they held each other with all they got.

The hug was kind. The hug was pure and it was sad too. They had cried tears until they were called by Hank.   
"It's time," he said looking sorrowfully towards the brother and sister. They broke apart and smiled trying not to show weakness to their friend.   
"It's okay" whispered Raven again as she took her brother's hand. He squeezed tightly and wiped away the tears wanting to save them for the eulogies that await the service. The service didn't start until twelve noon where everybody who knew Erik, family's and friends, had arrived. Charles and Raven had arrived just before noon as Hank had dropped them off, as they entered Logan and Emma met them at the entrance way.   
"It's so good to see you, we are just waiting for others to arrive, please sit down..." said Emma taking Charles hand. "Oh, you... I'm so sorry, sorry for your lost... oh gosh" she croaked as tears began to burn from her eyes. Logan took her by the shoulders and patted it.   
"It's okay... hey listen, Chuck, today isn't the end. Got that?" He said chuckling. That really made him a little better but once the funeral started he was going to be back to tears.

While he got seated, Raven took her place next to him. Hank, Logan and Emma sat on either side of them. There were others that he had recognised and some he didn't. There was his mother at the back, she had waved at him with tears already down her pale face. Several people from the wedding came too and several of his students came all dressed in black. Scott, Jean, Ororo, Kurt and Jubilee had sat themselves down. Scott held Jean's hand, squeezing it tightly. Many humans attended his funeral, some not even knowing what Charles had met to him. At times Charles remembers how Erik spoke ill of the humans, for not listening, for not understanding their kind and in one dark moment of their lives Erik grew impatient and gotten revenge for the pain that the humans caused. He used his anger and pain towards them and sure enough, he would not listen to his former name, Erik, but Magneto insisted. He formed a new group called the Brotherhood of Mutants, however, his supremacy was short lived as they outsmarted him and shot a plastic bullet towards him. A plastic bullet to his heart. Charles remembers it so well because he witnessed it. He witnessed it all as he was using Cerebro. The silent scream still haunts his dreams. It always does. The helmet that Erik left behind Charles still kept, it holds dark memories but it was a part of Erik, a part of him who is now missing.

Noon arrived and Charles was already fearing of when his time comes to give a speech. And soon his time comes when during the service they call for family first, loves ones first. The husband first. Charles swallowed his fears and slowly stood up, he passed Raven and Logan to get to the stand where the casket laid, a ring of red, yellow roses was placed gently on top. A photo of Erik stood on a wooden easel. The photo showed him happy and smiling and filled with so much life. It was the last photo of him alive and it was taken only a few months ago; Erik and Charles had just gotten back from their honeymoon, the children settled down with their auntie Raven as Charles pulled his lover onto their bed. The photo was Erik during their honeymoon. The last memory of when Erik was there with him, alive.

With shaky hands and sweaty face, he swallowed again.   
"I don't know what to say, he was my friend, my lover, my husband. He knew what was on his mind and went for it. I remember so well when Erik used to make me laugh, smile and his kisses were so sweet on my lips. The way he spoke to me, the way he said "Liebling" and "Schatz" to me, he spoke them with kindness and love. He had been there when everything was falling apart." He took a big breath. "I still remember our vows, how I promised to protect him and I failed... but he was torn apart and I helped him, even in our most darkest day, when everything seems to fall apart we had sworn to protect each other and I'm willing to keep that promise because I love him, I love him... I love him so much..." he cried and cried and fell to his knees. Sharon and Raven had gotten up and run toward Charles, Lorna and the rest of their children had run forward too. The twins by her side with David following them from behind.

This wasn't quite normal for Charles but Erik's voice penetrated his mind again and again and it never stops. The image of his dead body lying on the table at the hospital haunted his head.   
"Dad? Dad, it's okay, it's okay... DAD!" screamed Wanda, tears down her face as her hand gripped so tightly on her brother's wrist, her nails digging deep into his skin.   
"Charles? Charles, it's okay honey, it's okay" Sharon said whispering when everything seems to fall down. Charles held her tightly still screaming from the pain.   
"Papa?" It was David who moved forward hugging Charles. His hug seemed to calm Charles down. The other huge him too and soon he was settled down and they continued the service once more.

After the many words from my people, they were ready to bury the body. It was time to lay Erik to rest. Charles went against burning his body for he wanted to keep him whole like he was in life. They said the last few words before Charles was the first to shovel the first dirt on the lowered grave.   
"Thank you for the best time of our lives... I love you" whispered Charles as the dirt landed on the casket with a thud. Raven was next.   
"Thank you for being there for Charles when I couldn't. You were the best brother in law I had a pleasure of meeting" and then thud.  
"Thank you for your help with the mutant rallies, it was nice for your help," said Hank trying hard to stay happy, to say anything nice to say about Erik but it's for Charles' sake and then thud. Everyone else came after that as they had buried Erik down the earth.

Charles stood and admired the gravestone that laid on top of his former husband's grave. It had read the usual lines about 'here lies Erik Magnus Lehnsherr' and 'a son, father and a loving husband' but Charles wanted to add something else. There down the middle was engraved an 'X' on the gravestone, it was a sign that symbolised their union, that they fight for the same cause even if they fight for things that are not for the cause. They had loved each other for all the time they had and yet life had been cruel and she had taken Erik away from him too soon. Far too soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost of his lover will haunt him tonight

It was past midnight and the service was over but Charles could not sleep that night and so have the others. Hank, Raven, Logan and Emma had stayed awake, a glass of whisky to ease the pain.  
"I can't see Charles like this after Erik went missing, Charles had been so worried. Nothing worked" said Raven talking a sip of her drink to ease her own pain. Hank shook his head.  
"Even Cerebro?" He asked  
"Even Cerebro"  
Logan had banged his fist on the table making the table shake.  
"Who would do this to Lehnsherr?" He growled, his head burning from the torment that he must have suffered. A few months ago Logan James Howlett had found himself being enemies with the man who was Magneto but for Charles' sake, he had grown to be okay with Erik around. They all shuddered and went back to their drinks.  
"Someone has to go up to Charles. It's been months now, the police had given up, we have no lead and I think Charles should do this, to solve Erik's case. But he can't do it alone. He needs us" said Emma as she swallowed the last of her drink.

They headed to bed around two in the morning and never woke up as they slept through the next day. Charles had bad dreams, he screamed Erik's name but there was no one next to him nor was there anyone around him. He wiped away the tears once more as he grabbed an object from the bedside table. In his hand was a medallion, an 'm' etched on the red surface. He had twirled it around his fingers like a coin in his hand, he lagged a little at how it had once was giving to him by his mother and how much now Erik had given it to him. It seems that this is a family tradition and already even after death Charles had at least something to remember Erik by, to at least remember him after the mouths of blissful happiness.

Charles began to close his eyes until he heard a voice on the edge of his bed. It had dipped down a little, a certain weight had been recognised. He opened his tired eyes slowly rubbing them awake. Yet elm the end of his bed was a tall handsome figure, his eyes shining brightly against the darkness.  
"You are not afraid, are you Charles?" It had said moving closer to him, a seemingly kind smile.  
Charles straightened up and wanted to scream for help but the manifestation was familiar it seems to resemble...  
"Erik?" Charles whispered stretching his arms to reach for his husband. Erik laughed and moved even closer.  
"I love you... oh gosh I miss you" cried Charles pressing his warm fingers to Erik's cold cheek. Erik kissed Charles gently on his lips but those too were cold.  
"It's time" Erik whispered in Charles' ear as he kissed his neck. Charles gave a soft moan but it was shaky and sad.  
"Time for what?" He cried.  
"To let go"  
There was a pause of silent tears ran down his face. His grip tightens around Erik.  
"I... I can't" replied Charles with honesty in his voice.

Charles and Erik stayed in each other's arms as both were heavily crying down not wanting to lose each other but Erik has very little time down on earth.  
"Stay," said Charles softly looking deep into Erik's bright eyes. Erik shook his head smiling his shark smile. He kissed Charles' forehead sniffing his washed hair taking in the beautiful scent. Charles had hugged him so tight, his arms around Erik's thin waist as he twirled the medallion in his hand.  
"Take it, I don't deserve this..." Charles said showing Erik his medallion. Erik laughed again and shook his head once more as he took his hand and easily began to close his fingers around the medallion.  
"It's yours, a gift from me to you... now listen to me, you are not alone but please don't you dare look for my killers"  
Charles looked confused from the flow of tears in his eyes.  
"Why?"  
Erik's eyes were sorrowful.  
"Because you won't love the truth... now sleep.. don't do anything to avenge me, promise?"  
"I.. I promise," said Charles holding to Erik's hand but he was slipping away. He was gone. He was gone. He was...  
Charles woke up from his bed with sweat down his face and neck. The taste of his lips had sealed the deal for Charles as in his dreams Erik had warned him not to avenge his death, to not look for his killers but what will hurt the most is to live with this burden that no justice was served for the man he loved.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the residents had woken up to the smell of food cooking around six in the morning. They had gotten downstairs to see Charles cooking with a slight smile on his face.   
"What... what is going on?" Asked Raven still half asleep as she carefully rubbed her eyes.  
"Breakfast," said Charles beaming at them. The look in his eyes had frightened them and it seemed as though the world had been shifted and in the early morning they had been transported into a new dimension.  
"Are you okay Chuck? You seem to be acting weird" said Logan taking his usual place by the table. Charles just shook his head as he laid out the contents of the pan on several plates at once.   
"I'm okay but you all got to eat now, we've got a road trip to prepare for" he replied scooping the rest of the scrambled eggs on a large plate.

The four friends looked worryingly at each other as rest began to eat the sausages, bacon and eggs. After hours of preparation and minutes to waiting for the girls to finish they headed to the car and off they went without question. Charles had driven for the last three hours while Logan sat beside him. Hank sat in the middle with Emma and Raven beside him. Everyone was quite. Nobody spoke. Nobody said a word. The silence was broken by the sound of a small cry and then suddenly the car stopped, jerking everyone forward.   
"Charles! Damn it, Charles, what's the matter with you? What's going on?" Said Hank rubbing his head.   
"I'm... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... but we've arrived anyway... we're here to visit an old friend" he said still tearing up.

Everyone from Raven to Emma looked confused but followed his orders. The journey had been a five-hour drive and yet Charles had decided not to tell them what is going on. When they had reached a suburban home it soon had become recognisable to Raven where they were.   
"You can't be serious Charles" complained Raven but Charles ignored her. He led them towards the door and knocked loudly twice before the man from the other side opened the door.   
"What do you want? Oh, it's you..." Cain Marko had stood there facing them, his eyes narrowed and his arms around the door frame blocking the inside from view.   
"May we can in... dear brother" said Charles, his lips between his teeth. Cain looked at them with angered eyes but knew Charles wanted something and soon nodded without a word. They entered without saying something until they came to the living room and sat down trying not to make eye contact with Cain.   
"So... what do you want then? Still, need help with your mind? That monstrous thing of yours" he said laughing which triggered both Hank and Logan, both who seem to be showing their own mutations as Hank had turned bright blue with fur and Logan's metallic claws slide from his knuckles.

Charles frowned and demanded mentally for Hank and Logan to stay down.   
"I'm here on an important task. I want you to recall everything that the police told you about Erik. About.. about how he died in your own words" said Charles with confidence and there he had laid out the plan that if he was going to start somewhere he might as well go to where he suspected first. Raven went around and sat beside her brother, her arms around his own. She stared coldly at Cain and wished pain upon him but she thought that was silly and just stayed beside Charles.

Cain promised his father that e won't get involved but the fear of Charles using his unnatural power is still embedded in his mind. He took several years for him to realise what he could do and so he wants so tough when faced with the real power that Charles possess and so he took a glass of the bow warm whisky and drank it all at once.   
"You really want to know.. do you? Seriously now..."  
"Just get on with it you human fool" cried out Emma who was on the verge of heading towards Cain. "No more playing games"   
Cain smirked and sighed.  
"Alright, fine" he took another swing of a different drink before beginning his tale. "They came in and sat us down. We didn't want to get involved but they insisted. Dad wanted to know the reason why they were here and so without hesitation they told why. Your son of a bitch loser of a husband.." Charles had to control his body from reaction letting Cain continue. "Well.. he was found dead by the riverside, tied up, gagged and unsurprisingly sexually assaulted... they recalled his death in detailed but as far as we were concerned we had nothing to do with it" he finished with laughter again, his voice cold and not at all sensitive.

The extra details called out to them all and some who we very little detail about how Erik truly died. Logan and Hank had been hit with the reality that Erik's killers were brutal at their work and with little humanity for the man they chose to kill. They had watched Charles cry many time but probably not like this before as he had now begun to weep on Raven's shoulder.   
"You are weak Charles... look at you, crying over that man who tried to kill the world of humans... he should have died soon... I would have killed him if I had a chance.." he chuckled. Deep and cold. Logan had enough and rushed passed Hank and pulled Cain close to his face gripping tightly but his collar of his shirt.   
"Listen bud, there is no time for silly games... now tell us what else you know" he screamed, his claws protruding from his flesh.   
"Logan... Logan that's enough... it's not worth it" said Hank with as much anger as anything one else.   
"Why would they hide this information from us?" Asked Emma sitting beside Charles. Logan let go of Cain.   
"I don't know sweetheart but I can a sure you that I had nothing to do with it... I'm sticky to my original statement... I have nothing to do with his death... but..." there was a pause and Charles's head was no longer at his sister's shoulder but was looking directly at Cain.   
"What?"  
"Why don't you try asking Devon, he was the best man after all... never attended the funeral though.." Cain said looking for a sigh of approval. Charles frowned.   
"Devon... Devon Mitchel? He can't have... he went to high school together. He is the only human that Erik was friends with and..." Charles stopped and thought but shook his head at the possibility.   
"Well go and talk to him, you'll be surprised of what more information he knows.." he said "now get out the lot of you" he shouted and without thinking about anything else they left Cain to his own devices.

They headed back to the car when the sky was beginning to fade slowly into the darkness. Charles had promised Erik that he'll not look for his killer or killers but it was a feeling that wasn't going to get him closure. Nothing mattered any more than finding Erik's killers and ending this torment, his nightmares and this haunting that Erik had been doing. He loves him and he wants to do what best for them. To him.


	10. Chapter 10

The motel was loud from the cars that passed through the night outside. They had begun their journey towards Devon's home of residence but the sun was setting and they needed a place to stay for the night. Charles had said they shall not sleep in anywhere fancy but they will stay somewhere safe and warm. Charles tried to sleep but didn't sleep. He laid awake from the feeling of despair as he turned over and over from his dreams. Charles stood up with sweet beaming down his face as he straightened up, he had carefully watched Logan and Hank sleep from either side of him looking for answers for how could they sleep at night, to sleep so peacefully that they can not lay on the bed for hours without waking up. But right away he knew the answer, it's because they weren't haunted by the dreams of their loved ones dying or not being there.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He rubbed them some more before the familiarity of the sound came back again.   
"Please... I beg you" Charles cried.   
"You promised" he replied back but not with anger but with softness and a tremble in his voice. Charles lowered his head and cried hard resting his head on Erik's cold chest.   
"I'm sorry" he whispered as softly as he tried to not wake the others. Erik kissed Charles on the cheek.   
"It's okay, it's okay... everything is going to be okay"   
"But it's not okay.. y..you are gone and I'm... alone" Charles replied with so much more than suffering, it was the sound of sorrow and regret that he squeezed Erik tighter in his arms.

Erik hummed a tone and kissed his neck, he hummed until Charles was sleeping in his arms that he slowly laid him gently on the moth-eaten bed as he laid beside him, he stroked Charles chestnut hair and kissed his lover on the lips. He stayed beside his husband until morning broke through. In the morning Charles was awoken by the tapping on his shoulders. Charles smiled and giggle lightly calling for Erik's name.   
"Hey... hey you come closer, let me taste your sweet lips my love" Charles moaned in his sleep.   
"Charles...? Charles you have to wake up... breakfast is ready"   
Charles woke up to find the room bare, no sigh of his beloved Erik.   
"Where Erik?" Charles cried softly, pulling his legs to his chest burying his face into his knees. Emma stood by him and rubbed his back.   
"I'm sorry for what happened, but there is nothing we can do about the dead but find justice for the ones we lost... now head downstairs breakfast is ready" she said giving Charles her best smile. He lifted his head and smiled weakly, his face soaking wet with tears.   
"I'm not hungry" he replied wishing Erik was here to comfort him, to love him like those months ago. He turned back to his bed and laid there in silence. Emma sighed.   
"Well better hurry, you know Logan doesn't like to wait," she said leaving Charles to wonder in his own mind.

After several attempts, Raven was the one who knew how to make Charles eat breakfast. She was always good at finding ways of addressing situations with calm and serenity.   
"Hey, may I came in?" She asked. Charles still on the bed had shaken his head in response. Raven sighed and sat down next to him on the bed's edge. She took his hand and squeezed it.   
"I miss him too, I was just getting to know him... I know he misses you too you know that" she whispered gently wanting to provide comfort to her brother in the times of need. There was silence at first but soon Charles straightened up and hugged his sister fully before letting the tears run again.   
"I miss him so much! I want him back, please!" He shouted, he screamed, Raven only rubbed his back and tried desperately to hold her own tears.   
"It's okay... we'll get through this. Together" she said. "Now let's get some breakfast... I'm starving"   
Charles smiled and went happily with her.

They have gotten down to the motel's nearby breakfast bar where Hank, Emma and Logan had sat.   
"Look who just woken up," said Logan stuffing his mouth with cereal. Emma had jotted him on the arm and stood up to give Charles some room.   
"So what's the plan now?" asked Hank. Charles swallowed looking to see if they had the answers but their eyes told him they didn't and so he started to tell them.   
"Devon doesn't live far from here's owe can catch him by lunchtime," he said and before long they had gathered their bags and headed back into their car and drove away to visit an old friend.


End file.
